I'll Worry About You While You're Gone
by coexist love
Summary: Maia is kidnapped. Diana is in a coma. What will Tom and Ryland do? Will the experience bring Tom and Diana closer together or push them apart?
1. Assualt

Title: Betrayal

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the 4400.

Summary: Maia gets kidnapped.

Chapter 1

"Ahhh" Diana Skouris screamed as she burned her finger on the hot pan she was using to 'try' and bake cookies for Maia's birthday. "Knew there was a reason I stuck to bakeries."

She placed the pan down and bit on her finger, trying to relieve the pan that was pulsing through it as Maia waltzed into the room.

"I told you," she said smiling.

"Yeah you did," Diana said remembering Maia's warning about possibly needed some Neosporin this past morning. She took her finger out of her mouth and watched the little girl staring at the cookies on the counter. "Try one."

Diana smiled as she watched the eight year old take one of the cookies off the cooling rack and break it apart before she ate it. It was hard to believe that she had once referred to the 4400 as disease vectors and test subjects, especially now that Maia was living with her. It was refreshing when Maia moved in; it gave her the break from the cold pizza breakfasts that she had become accustomed to and she was starting to develop a love for cooking. Not to say that her attempts at making a stroganoff from scratch were successful.

"Open up," someone banged at the door.

"He wants me," Maia said. "Because I'm one of the 4400."

"Who's there?" Diana asked. No answer came back. "Maia go into the bedroom," she whispered.

Maia obeyed her guardian and ran to the back of the apartment. Diana grabbed her weapon and poised it so that it was focused on the door. The knob jingled a little bit before the door broke down and two guys with ski masks entered the house.

"Federal Agent Diana Skouris," Diana's voice thundered as they continued to procede into her apartment. "My gun is loaded and I will not hesitate to fire on you." This was a lie. Before Orson Bailey she had never shot anyone before and she hadn't since. Her eyes began to look like those of a rabbit caught in the site of a hunter and she could tell the attacker could see it by the way she was trembling.

The first gunman walked up to her and smacked her in the face, knocking her unconscious. The gunmen then preceded to her bedroom where they found a scared Maia. 

"Diana!" Maia screamed as she was carried out of the room.

Diana regained consciousness long enough to see the gunman leave with Maia. "Let her go," she said weakly. Her head was throbbing and an aura was forming around all the objects in her line of sight. She tried to blink it away but the aura persisted. "Please, let Maia go."

The second gunman realized that she was conscious and decided that she was a security risk and that he could in no way, shape, or form leave her alive. He pulled his gun out leveled it and fired.


	2. Ambulance

Chapter 2

The sirens pierced the air as Tom drove down the busy street to Diana's apartment building. A crowd of bystanders was gathering in the cold weather waiting to see what all the commotion was about.

Tom took note of the situation. One ambulance...one casualty…the police…a violent crime maybe?...no coroner…they weren't dead.

Tom had been so nervous when Ryland called him that he rushed to Diana's apartment. Ryland said that he would meet him there.

Anxiously Tom parked his car on the curb and ran through the crowd explaining that he was with Homeland Security to every police officer he met. His partner was hurt…and he needed to be there for her.

He entered the building and rushed into the elevator pushing the number five button and waiting eagerly as the lights changed. Finally when the door opened he rushed the door where Ryland was standing.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"Diana's been…um…she's been…shot Tom. The paramedics are in there taking care of her, but it doesn't look good."

"What about Maia?"

"The neighbors heard two men rush out of Diana's apartment, one neighbor saw Maia being carried out with them. They're also the people that found her."

Tom sighed. "Does Diana have any family that you know of?"

"I don't…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana is on the phone as the 'comet' is about to hit the earth. _

"_Dad…if your there could you pick up please? It's Diana…you know…your daughter."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I think her father's in the area, but I'm not sure how close they are," Ryland said.

The men were drawn out of their conversation as the paramedics began to enter the hallway with the unconscious Diana on a stetcher. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth and pads of gauze showed where the damage had been done.

"If we can't get in touch with her family…I'm going with her."

"Tom, you can't do anything at the hospital. She's going to need surgery and you're going to go crazy waiting. All that we can do right now is find Maia."

"I don't care," Tom said. "I am going with her."

Tom took off down the hall behind the stretcher. Her face looked so pale and color drained. The ends of her hair were matted with blood and the ivory skin on her neck was turning the shade of a red crayon.

The paramedics didn't stop him. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with Diana and sat quietly as the doctors worked to save her.

He was worried both about Diana and Maia. Who knew where the little girl was? Had whoever done this been after Shawn he would be worried sick. Maybe it was a blessing that Diana was unconscious right now. At least she wouldn't have to worry for the time being.

Tom took Diana's hand in hid own and began rubbing it with his thumb. In response to his touch Diana curled her fingers around his hand before she forced her eyelids open.

"It's going to be okay Diana," Tom lied. "Everything will be okay."

"Where's Maia?" Diana asked. Her voice was low and muffled from the oxygen mask.

Tom sighed. He didn't want to drive Diana further into denial but he didn't want to worry her either, but he knew that Diana would want the truth.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom spilled the entire story about Shawn's ability to Diana who is now really ticked off._

"_I can't believe that you didn't tell me."_

"_I didn't even tell Linda!" Tom defended._

"_You're divorcing Linda. I'm your partner, you should have told me."_

"_You were so cynical when they first arrived. You were calling them disease vectors…"_

"_Yeah, but haven't you noticed any change in me," Diana asked. "Especially since…I don't know…I have one of them living in my apartment."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Tom knew what he had to say. "Diana, Maia was kidnapped. We're going to work on finding her…" Diana closed her eyes as if both the physical and mental pain was too much to bear. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I thought that you'd want to know." Suddenly Diana's breathing began to become short and raspy. Her eyes began to grow wide with fear. "Diana? Diana...what's wrong?"

"It…h…hu…hur…hurts," Diana managed before slipping into unconsciousness again.

TBC


	3. The Hospital

Author's Note: Just wanted to mention that some of my flashback sequences will now include alternative views on what happened during a scene or a missing scene.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Diana! Diana! Skouris! Wake up!" Tom screamed.

"She's going into pulmonary arrest," a paramedic said as he removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with an intubation tube and a bad. "Mr…"

"Baldwin. Agent Baldwin." Tom answered.

"Agent Baldwin if you want to help out, the best thing you can do is stay back."

Hesitantly Tom let go of Diana's hand and sat back as the ambulance driver hit the breaks and door opened. The doctors where waiting and the stretcher was pulled out of the ambulance, the paramedics followed, and Tom trailed behind.

"Diana Skouris, Homeland Security, thirty-six years old, shot in her apartment. Went into pulmonary arrest enroute, we fitted her with an intubation kit. Lost consciousness enroute due to blood loss.

"How many pints of blood do you think that she's lost?" one of the doctors asked.

"Two to three pints," one of the paramedics answered.

"Okay, call the blood bank and tell them we need two units of O neg. Call surgery and tell them we have a possible perforated lung. In the meantime start a line of antibiotics and pray." The doctor ordered to the rest of the staff as she piled on gauze pads in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

Suddenly an inaudible moan graced the doctor's ears. Diana's eyelids fluttered as she opened them and tried to speak, failing because of the tube.

"Agent Skouris, don't fight the tube," the doctor ordered. Looking up the doctor realized that Tom was standing on the other side of the hallway. "Sir, do you know her?"

"Yes, I'm her partner, Agent Tom Baldwin," Tom said.

"Can you just come here and talk to her?"

Tom nodded as he moved towards the stretcher, taking Diana's hand. "Hey, it's okay. You went into pulmonary arrest in the ambulance. They had to intubate." Tom explained as he caressed her crown and in doing so lulled her into a peaceful sleep. It's okay, everything will be okay, Diana."

Immediately afterwards the monitors next to the bed began to change rhythm and suddenly turned into a single flat line.

"She's in v-fib," the doctor said. "Get the paddles."

"God! Diana, please don't die on me," Tom said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Outside of Orson Bailey's cabin, the cabin has begun to shake, Orson starts screaming._

"_Tom, you nose," Diana said just before she realized that her ear was bleeding. She screamed in pain as Tom broke down the door. Soon after Diana entered the cabin. "Whatever you are doing Mr. Bailey, stop it! Stop it now! _

_Diana fired her gun with closed eyes and when she opened them again she saw Orson lying on the floor in pain. _

_Tom entered the cabin and walked up behind her. "I'll go call an ambulance."_

"_Okay," Diana nodded as Tom left. As Tom pulled out his phone he heard Diana's voice. "We're going to get you some help Mr. Bailey. Just please don't die on me."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Charge the paddles to 360," the doctor ordered. "Clear."

Diana's body jumped as the wave of electricity coursed through her body. The monitor began beating again in its rhythmic tone.

"She's back," the doctor said. "Get her to surgery."

"Everything will be okay, Diana," Tom said as he kissed her hand realized that the phrase 'everything will be okay' had become his mantra. "Everything will be okay."

The doctors wheeled Diana to the elevator and when they told Tom that he couldn't follow them, Tom turned around and left knowing that Ryland was her emergency contact.

* * *

"How is she?" Ryland asked as Tom walked through the hall back to Diana's apartment.

"She's in surgery right now but she went into pulmonary arrest and then v-fib," Tom reported.

"So in short, not good. Does she know about Maia?"

"Yes, she had a brief bout of consciousness before her pulmonary arrest and I told her. I contemplated lying to her, but you know how she hates being lied to."

"What can I say, Skouris likes honesty."

The two men entered the apartment and were greeted by a large puddle of blood in the kitchen.

"It looks like so much," Ryland said.

"The paramedics estimated her blood loss to be between two and three pints."

"So, lets reconstruct the scene. Given the way the room is set up, it appears that Diana was baking cookies. Why...?" Dennis sighed as he remembered. "Maia's birthday is next week."

"She's turning nine."

"I can't do this. I can't try to solve Maia's kidnapping or Skouris's shooting. Dammit, I should have never put her on this case."

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana is sitting at her desk holding a pen in her mouth as Dennis walks in with Tom trailing behind him._

"_Diana Skouris, Tom Baldwin. You two will be one of the teams investigating the 4400." Ryland said._

"_Skouris, ex-CDC right?"_

"_Yeah, I've heard of you two," Diana sighed as she shook Tom's hand. "You've got to be kidding me."_

"_What?" Ryland asked._

"_He went MIA once who's to say that he won't do it again?"_

"_Umm…me?" Tom posed._

"_Diana…" Ryland began._

"_Is this the point where you give me the 'Be a good soldier' speech?" Diana asked._

"_No, this is the point where I say that you are my best field scientist and Tom is my best investigative agent and together you're gonna make a good team." Ryland said._

"_Well, this should be interesting."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She would have wanted to investigate anyway," Tom said. "And besides if you hadn't who's to say that Maia wouldn't have attached herself to Diana anyway."

"You're probably right," Ryland said. "Boy did I call it or what?"

"I'll admit it was a shaky start but it turned out okay. Now lets try to give this story a happy ending by finding Maia."

"That little girl loves Diana so much.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ryland is sitting in his office watching the surveillance video taken a week ago by the security camera of Maia Rutledge's release from quarantine._

"_I have to see the doctor every week?" Maia moaned innocently. _

"_I know, it doesn't sound like much fun to me either," Diana said kneeling down to Maia's level but hey you get to live with these lovely people and that beats a bunk in quarantine right?"_

"_Besides there's nothing we can't handle, right Maia?" Mrs., Griffin asked._

"_That'd be nice."_

"_Well we better get going, it's a long drive," Mr. Griffin said._

_Diana gets off her knees as Maia turns to her. "Well see each other again."_

"_Yeah, next week," Diana said. _

"_Sooner than that," Maia said._

_Ryland switched off the tape and smiled as Diana walked into his office. _

"_Ryland you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes," Dennis said as he handed her the form she had given him earlier that day. "Here's the signed approval you asked me for."_

"_Thank you sir," Diana said as she accepted the paperwork. _

"_No thanks necessary, just take her home."_

_Diana exited his office, and Ryland smiled again._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I don't know," Ryland said. "Maybe it was a mistake to let Maia come live here."

"You can't blame yourself, that little girl was lonely. But I swear if anything happens to either of them I will kill whoever did this."

"That's not going to solve…" Ryland began as his cell phone rang. He answered it, "Ryland…Wait. What happened?...Okay, we'll be right there."

TBC


	4. Meeting Mr Skouris

Chapter 4

Tom looked through the glass of the ICU room that Diana was placed in. Her body looked so small in the big hospital bed with all the wires and machines snaking there way into her body.

What was he going to tell Maia? She loved Diana. How was she going to break the news to her? She was a child.

"Okay doctor, thank you," Tom heard Ryland say before he walked over to where Tom was standing. "There were some slight complications with her surgery. She began to bleed out again but they managed to replace the blood, but not before she slipped into a coma."

"I can't do this?" Tom said. "Not again."

"I've got an address on her father, fortunately Diana keeps an address book."

"What have you found out?" Tom asked.

"He lives in Spokane."

"Do you have an address?"

"Yes," Ryland answered. "Spokane is about four hours and fifteen minutes away, 279 miles."

"Lets go for a drive."

* * *

Ryland pulled up to a blue house on a dead end road in Spokane, Washington.

"Tom wake up," Ryland commanded to his sleepy subordinate in the passenger seat. "We've arrived."

"Great," Tom said as he climbed out of the car. "Lets go see Mr. Skouris."

The two men climbed up the steps to the front door. Tom rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later he was greeted by a dog barking and another female voice.

"Rocky, calm down," the female voice said as she opened the front door and then the screen. "Can I help you?"

Tom was taken about by how much this woman looked like Diana. She had the same black hair, same bone structure, same eyes. But there was one small difference, while Diana had green eyes this woman's eyes were hazel. It all just seemed to strange.

"We're with Homeland Security," Tom said. "We'd like to talk with Daniel Skouris about his daughter Diana."

The woman stepped outside. "Diana?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, of course I know Diana," the woman said. "I'm her sister, Dana."

That explained the similarities, but Tom still wondered why Diana hadn't mentioned her sister before.

"Did something happen to her?" Dana asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ryland began. "Last night…um…she was shot...in her apartment."

"Oh my god," Dana said. "Is she okay?"

"She's in a coma," Tom stated flatly. Dana tried to hold back tears. "We found your father's address in her address book."

"Is your father here? We'd really like to speak to him," Ryland stated.

"Um…I don't think Diana told you," Dana said. "Our father…was diagnosed with Alzheimer's five years ago. He barely remembers Diana and me."

"Look Diana's condition doesn't look good right now and I think that you would want to come to Seattle in case anything happens." Ryland said.

"Okay, come in," Dana said as she opened up the door and led the agents into the house. They followed her down the hall into the kitchen where her father was sitting reading the paper. "Dad," Dana said kneeling down. "Dad!"

"Dinah?" her father questioned.

"No dad, its Dana, your daughter." Dana corrected him. "Listen, I have a few men from Homeland Security with me. They need us to go see Diana. She's in the hospital."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Diana," Dana prompted as she removed a picture from the mantel piece of the two sisters dressed in jeans and t-shirts. She pointed to the one with green eyes and said. "Diana, my sister, your daughter."

"No, she's not my daughter."

"Yes she is dad," Dana said. "You taught her how to ride a bike, remember, she fell off and scraped her knee so deeply you had to take her to the hospital so that she could get stitches? Please dad, tell me you remember her?"

"She's not my daughter!"

Dana stood up from her kneeling position. "Dad, I'm sorry but she's been hurt. We have to go to Seattle."

"Seattle? What's in Seattle?"

"Diana, your daughter."

"Ohh, her," Daniel said. "How is she?"

"She's in the hospital dad," Dana said. "I'm going to go pack a bag."

Dana exited the kitchen and headed to the stairs. "Do you want some help?" Tom offered.

"That would be great." Dana said. "Thank you."

Tom followed her up the stairs and to a storage closet where Dana removed two suitcases. "I just need help filling these with cloths and toiletries."

"Okay," Tom said as Dana pointed him in the direction of the master bedroom. She disappeared into the bathroom and gathered the shampoo and soaps as Tom began to rifle through the drawers. "Dana, if you don't mind me asking why did your father call you Dinah?"

"Dinah was my mother's name. She died in a car crash when I was twelve."

"When Diana visits does he call her Dinah too?"

"Yeah," Dana answered. "It's hard to watch our father decline like this?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse," Dana said. "That's the only reason why there is no extra help besides the fact that we can't afford it."

"Do you keep in touch with Diana?"

"Periodically, I've been seeing her on the news a lot now that those 4400 people have shown up." Dana stifled a sob. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How bad is my sister? I mean, really I want to know. Don't sugarcoat anything."

"She lost a lot of blood which the doctors replaced…she went into a pulmonary arrest and is now on a ventilator…and she went into v-fib before going into surgery…during surgery the doctors said that she began to bleed out…they replaced the blood but not before she went into shock…and slipped into a coma."

"Thank you," Dana said with sadness in her voice. "Thank you for telling me." She sighed before continuing. "Um, just let me grab a few more things and call our brother in San Francisco."

"You have a brother too?"

"Darryl," Dana said. "He and Diana were very close. You wouldn't guess it now but she was quite a tomboy when she was growing up."

"I'm glad that we were able to find you."

"Me too. I mean…if Diana were to…"

"I've been trying to push that thought out of my head for the past twelve hours."

"Well…" Dana said as she zipped her suitcase shut. "Lets go."

TBC


	5. Suspect 1

Chapter 5

Ryland and Tom escorted Diana's sister and father to the ICU in Virginia Madison Hospital, located 0.22 miles out of Seattle. Ryland and Tom had to get started on Maia's kidnapping so they planned to make sure that they were okay at the hospital before taking off to Homeland Security.

"Dana," Tom began. "Did Diana mention anyone named Maia Rutledge in your correspondence?"

"No. Why?"

"Because a few months after the 4400 landed Diana took in a little girl who was part of the 4400. She had been gone for about sixty years and her parents were dead. For some reason she took a liking to Diana…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Maia is coloring on the table with Tom on the other side. Diana is standing by the window. Maia hands Tom a crayon._

"_Thank you," Tom said as he joins Maia with her coloring. _

"_I didn't mean to scare anyone," Maia said. _

"_I know you didn't honey. But why did you say those things to Mrs. Kroch about her daughter?"_

"_Because they're true."_

"_If I asked you if it was going to rain tomorrow would you know the answer?"_

"_Maybe," Maia said._

"_Okay, the doctors will be by to check you out a bit later," Tom said. _

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_No."_

"_It's going to hurt isn't it?" This time Maia looked to Diana as if she could trust her and not Tom._

"_The test they'll be performing may hurt but most of the time it will just be…boring," Diana answered._

"_Will you look in on me every once in a while to see if I'm okay?"_

"_Me?" A surprised expression spread across Diana's face. "Sure."_

_END FLASHBACK _

"…so one day she asked to come stay with her. Diana didn't really want to at first but she ended up taking Maia in. She was kidnapped last night."

"Is the reason why my sister in a coma?"

"No, that's the gunman's fault." Tom said as they entered the ICU and walked towards the room that Diana was in. A nurse has come in to draw blood from Diana's arm.

"Dinah!" Daniel cried.

"No, dad, that's Diana," Dana explained. "Mom, died twenty-six years ago."

"No, that's my wife."

"Daddy, no, that's Diana."

The nurse exited Diana's room. "Excuse me miss, can we go in and see Diana?"

"She's unstable right now so only a few minutes," the nurse advised. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes or so with her doctor."

"Okay," Dana said.

"Will you be okay here?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay," Dana said.

Tom pulled out a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and scribbled down his cell phone number. "Here is my cell phone number. Please, if you need anything give me a call."

"I will, thank you," Dana said.

"We'll stop by later today if you don't mind," Ryland said.

"No, you have to find that little girl any way so go ahead."

The two men left the hospital, their hearts heavy with grief.

* * *

"Okay, so to map a kidnapper, you look at one basic trait," Marco began as Ryland and Tom listened intently in The Theory Room. "Enemies."

"Did Diana have any that we know of?" Ryland asked.

"Not off the top of my head," Tom said.

"Basically kidnappers could be anyone in society. I mean, look at Elizabeth Smart, abducted from her home, by a guy that her parents hired to do house work. I recently read the paper a few days ago to hear about a woman in New York who was killed by a guy she met at the farmer's market for criticizing his fruit."

"Well I don't think that Diana has hired any guys off the street to do housework that would be interested in making Maia his wife," Ryland said.

"And I don't think that Diana has ever been to a farmer's market unless she was dragged there because of a case," Marco said.

"Tom what are you thinking," Ryland said as he turned to see that his subordinate had started to stare off into space.

"Lytell." Tom stated. "She hated the guy."

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana and Tom arrive back at the Seattle branch of Homeland Security to see that Warren Lytell was the one that summoned them, not Ryland._

"_I know there are a dozen or so agents investigating the 4400 but it seemed like you two were the right place to start." Lytell began._

"_Where would you like to start?" Tom asked. "Orson Bailey, Oliver Knox, Carl Morrissey?"_

"_How 'bout Maia Rutledge."_

_Diana tensed up at the mention of Maia. "What about her?"_

"_Well her foster parents brought her back, no reason given, and then there are all these reports about her making predictions. Ones that come true. Next thing you know she's been removed from quarantine by one of our field agents."_

"_I believe the record says 'for further study," Diana defended._

"_But you haven't filed any further reports have you Agent Skouris."_

"_All this was approved by Ryland, I don't see how this is an issue."_

_Lytell ignored Diana's statement. "Lets move on to Shawn Farrell."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"For crying out loud, I hated the guy," Ryland said. "But why do you think he would take Maia and shoot Skouris."

"Um…Diana told me of another incident," Tom said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana rushes into school to pick up Maia, she is clutching Maia's backpack in hand. _

"_How nice to see you Ms. Skouris," one the teachers greeted her._

"_Hey, is Maia ready?"_

"_She's sitting by the lake talking with one of your colleagues, I believe he said his name was…Lytell."_

"_Thank you," Diana said as she rushed off._

_At the lake Lytell is in the middle of a conversation with Maia._

"…_a lot of things are different, but I like video games," Maia says._

"_Well didn't you like the ones at the quarantine center?" Lytell asks._

"_Lytell!" Diana yells as she runs up to them. _

"_We were just having a little chat Diana," Lytell says. _

"_I want you to stay away from her," Diana commanded._

"_That's not really your call Diana," Lytell said before turning to Maia. "We'll talk again soon."_

"_Okay," Maia answered as Lytell walked away she whispered. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me either."_

"_You don't have to worry about him," Diana said as she helped the girl put her backpack on. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_Maia held out her arms and Diana embraced her in a hug._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I am now convinced," Ryland said. "Run a search on all government databases. If we're lucky we may find where he's from."

"What he didn't tell you?"

"No, he just told me, that he was sent by home sec," Ryland said.

"Okay, lets run a search," Tom said.

TBC


	6. DNA

Chapter 6

"What have you found?" Ryland asked as he walked into Homeland Security to see Tom at the computer.

"Lets see, so far I've checked the FBI, CDC, NSA, and even the state records and no record has come up for a Warren Lytell," Tom said.

"Did you check the CIA?"

"Nothing, nada, zilch, zero, nunca…"

"I get it!" Ryland said. "So if his isn't from the government then where did he come from?"

"Not anywhere in law enforcement or criminal justice, at least not in Washington."

"Maybe we can get DNA and have the lab guys run it through CODIS, just in case he's using an alias."

"Or he's a really great con-artist," Tom sighed. "So where can we get DNA from."

"His coffee mug?" Ryland suspected as he looked over at Lytell's desk.

"I'll bag it and run it by the crime lab on my way to the hospital."

"Tom, you're a good agent. But I saw the way you were looking at Dana and trust me, don't get involved with your partner's sister. It will make you life a living hell if you do."

"I have no," Tom began as he took an evidence bag out of his desk. "I have no intention of getting involved with Dana. I'm just trying to be kind…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom and Diana head out to the car on their way to the police station to see Orson Bailey. Tom has just called Linda for the umpteenth time and has gotten the machine._

"_Linda it's me again. You said we needed to talk, so pick up the phone. Linda, come on. Alright, call me."_

"_Everything alright?" Diana asked._

"_Same old, same old. Call me, don't call me. I wish that she would make up her mind."_

"_You know I had this boyfriend once and every time…" Diana began._

"_Boyfriend?"_

"_Well don't act so surprised. God! Well the thing about this guy was…" Diana began._

"_You can stop."_

"_I barely got started."_

"_All I am saying is, you don't have to try and make me feel better," Tom said._

"_Well it was more of an attempt at bonding via a shared similar experience," Diana said as she glanced down briefly and tried to open the handle of the door. "Can you open the door?"_

"_How long did you say you went out with this guy?" _

"_Nine months."_

"_Nine months?" Tom asked. Diana nodded. "So you're equating you nine months of dating with my nineteen YEARS of marriage?"_

"_You're right, forget it," Diana said. "Do you want me to drive?"_

"_What for?_

"_I don't know so you can brood?"_

"_Just get in," Tom ordered as he climbed into the car. Diana taps on the glass indicating that she is still standing. He unlocks the door and lets her in._

_END FLASHBACK_

"…it's more of an attempt at bonding via a shared similar experience," Tom defended.

"Your son was in a coma for three years Tom, Diana has been in a coma for less than a day."

"That doesn't make it any easier for her family."

"Your right," Ryland said. "But still don't get involved with Dana."

"Alright," Tom said. "I promise not to get involved with Dana.

* * *

Tom walked into the hospitals ICU. A ward that he was all too familiar with. He walked down the hall past the nurse's station and into Diana's room.

He was shocked by what he saw. Dana was sitting in the chair by the bed weeping, her face read and distorted. Diana wasn't in the bed. The covers were pulled back, like when the doctors come to take a patient to surgery or a corpse to the morgue.

"Dana what's wrong? Where's Diana," Tom asked.

TBC


	7. Where's Diana?

Chapter 7

"Surgery," Dana answered between sobs.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom raced down the hall of the ICU and into Kyle's room to see Linda sitting in the chair by the empty bed._

"_Where's Kyle?"_

_  
"Surgery," Linda said. "Dr. Mayhew said that there was some kind of fluid building up in his skull, they're trying to relieve the pressure."_

"_What do you mean 'trying'?"_

"_They said that draining the fluid might not be enough. That more might build up and if that happens then Kyle could suffer permanent brain damage within a week."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She started breathing irregularly this morning even with the respirator. The doctors took an x-ray and concluded that the stitches in her lung hadn't been sewn up properly. They took her in about thirty minutes ago. They haven't told me anything about her condition since."

"Hey, it's okay," Tom said as he pulled her into an embrace. "Diana is going to be okay."

"I am so scared!" Dana sobbed. "She's my sister, she's a good person, and she doesn't deserve all this."

"I know she doesn't," Tom said. "That's why we are looking for the gunmen and when we do Dana, I promise you…he will be arrested, put in prison, and will stay there for a very long time."

"Do…um…" Dana pulled away. "Do you know who did it?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Tom said.

"Do you have any suspects? You can tell me? I won't tell anyone."

"We have one suspect. That's all I can say."

"Did Diana know him?"

"I think she did? In fact I think they despised each other.

"That's all I wanted to know," Dana said standing up. "I should go into the surgical waiting room. I want to be there when they finish operating on Diana."

"I'll come with you, just let me call my boss and let him know what's going on."

"Okay," Dana nodded.

Tom walked silently down the hall. He loved Diana, not just as a partner and friend but in other ways. Three was no way he could have made it work before with Linda at odds with him.

_FLASHBACK_

_At Kyle's welcome home party Diana and Tom are hanging back in the kitchen as the other teenage party guests mingle around._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Diana asked slightly uncomfortable in Tom's home._

"_I thought that I would put a human face on the returnees for you. Remind you that they are people not viruses," Tom replied as he suppressed a look of scorn._

_Linda entered the room and walked over to the pair. "Tom, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"_

"_Ah…" Tom struggled for a minute. "Linda this is my partner…" Tom explained. "My work partner!" He corrected himself._

"_We're separated," Linda said to Diana almost as if it were a synonym for 'Hey, whoever you are, he's still married to me, don't think of sleeping with him' before turning to Tom. "Call me, we need to talk."_

"_Well that was awkward," Diana stated._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I hadn't noticed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

But now that they were officially divorced it meant that Tom could move on and hopefully start courting Diana. That would be…if she didn't sleep for the next three years as Kyle did, and if they found Maia.

It hurt him to see her and her family go threw this pain and uncertainty as he had. Dana appeared to be so shaken because of taking care of her father and now Diana; he could only imagine what was going on through Dana's mind.

Even though Tom didn't want to admit it, he was as scared as Dana was. Diana had gone through two surgeries in the course of two days, granted the second was due to a medical mistake, but still.

Sighing Tom remembered how he acted when his son was in a coma. He wouldn't leave his side. He'd spent days by Kyle's bed just making sure that nothing happened. But that was over now. Kyle was out of his coma now and he's been healthy since then.

Tom reached the phone and dialed his supervisor's number.

"Ryland," came the familiar voice.

"Dennis, it's Tom," Tom began.

"Tom, what's going on?"

"I'm at the hospital. Diana is in surgery again."

"Why? What happened?"

"Her lung wasn't stitched properly."

"Oh god! Have you heard anything since she was bought in?"

"No. That's why Dana is so upset." Tom said.

"Okay," Ryland said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ryland hung up the phone and Tom walked down the hall back to Diana's room where Dana was waiting.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

A few hours later Dana, Tom, and Ryland were still waiting for news on Diana's condition. Tom had resorted to counting the number of tiles on the hospital floor one by one. Dana resorted to starting at the clock and then at the doors trying to will the doctors to come out and for time to pass by. Ryland had gotten up and started pacing before sitting down for a minute and then pacing again.

'76…77…78…79…' Tom counted silently as the elevator doors opened and out stepped a man who also had a resemblance to Diana.

"Dana?" the man asked.

"Darryl," Dana said as she rose from her seat to hug him. "I'm glad you're here."

"How is Madison?" Dana said.

"Madison's great," Darryl said. "But, I didn't come here to talk about Madison. How's Diana? All the front desk told me was that she was in surgery."

"We don't know," Tom interjected. "Nobody has told us anything."

"All we really know is that the stitches in her lung weren't done properly," Ryland said.

"Who are you two?" Darryl asked slightly confused.

"Special Agent Tom Baldwin, Diana's DHS partner, and Dennis Ryland, Diana's boss," Dana introduced the pair of strangers.

"Nice to meet all of you," Darryl said. "Where's dad?"

"There was a senior badminton tournament that he was invited to join and I told him to go have fun," Dana said. "He'll probably be back in about another hour or so."

"Oh, okay," Darryl said. "So, I lost you on the phone, why is our little sister is in the hospital?"

"She was shot during a home invasion, the eight-year-old that was with her was kidnapped," Ryland said. "Your sister was shot and ended up in a coma."

"And where's the bastard that shot her?"

"We're working on finding him," Tom said. "We have some evidence at the crime lab that will help us figure out what's going on."

"So in short, you're not making any progress," Darryl stated.

"We won't know until the crime lab calls us."

Suddenly the doors to surgery opened and out walked a doctor dressed in a fairly clean set of green scrubs. So she didn't lose much blood, and since she didn't lose much blood she probably wasn't dead.

"Miss Skouris?"

The group stood collectively as the doctors walked over to them. He had a spring in his walk. A spring which signified he had good news.

"Miss Skouris came through the surgery with very few complications," the doctor said. "It seems that the operation was done correctly this time and that Diana should have any more problems with her lung."

"Can we see her?" Darryl asked.

"Yes, she's actually being bought back to her room as we speak," the doctor said. "I highly recommend that you talk to her and try to get her to respond to your voices. She may come out of her coma faster that way."

"Okay doctor, thank you," Dana said as the group continued their walk down to the ICU.

* * *

The group filed into Diana's ICU room and saw her lifeless body in the large hospital bed. Her face seemed to have a little more color to it; I sign that the transfusions had worked these past few days. Unfortunately all the machines had stayed.

"So," Dana began. "Who wants to here some very funny anecdotes from Diana's childhood." Dana then turned to Diana. "If you don't wake up soon I will spread the most embarrassing stories that I know about you."

TBC


	8. DNA Match

Chapter 8

"You have to be kidding me," Tom said as he burst out laughing.

"No I am serious, Diana was singing in her vanity mirror, with a hairbrush," Dana said. "To a Madonna tape."

"I can't imagine her doing that?" Ryland said.

"Oh, she wanted to be a rock star," Darryl said. "Until she found that she liked science, and cop shows."

Dana suddenly pointed her fingers at Tom in a child-like pistol grip. Her first three fingers were intertwined with her index finger gripping the trigger and her thumbs carefully placed on the imaginary hammer.

"Glad that she learned not to use that grip," Ryland said before he burst out laughing. He checked it watch quickly. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are almost over soon and we have to get back to DHS."

"We have so many more stories to share with you," Dana said.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Tom said before he turned to Diana. "I will see you tomorrow Diana." He leaned down and kissed her on the check before joining Ryland out in the hall.

"Maybe I was wrong," Ryland said.

"About what?"

"About you and Dana. I guess you really were bonding via a shared similar experience." Ryland said.

"I told you we were," Tom said.

"Yeah, you did," Ryland said. "But just let me ask you one question?"

"Fire away."

"Do you love Diana?"

"Yes." Tom answered.

* * *

Tom was driving home when his cell phone rang. He fumbled in the driver seat to pick it up.

"Baldwin."

"Tom it's Dennis. The DNA lab just got back to me."

"Did they get any hits?"

"Yes, a guy named Walter Lindell, he lives at one fifteen west lake drive."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Tom said as he hung up his phone.

They were going to catch the criminal. It made him excited. The adrenaline was coursing through his body as he got further to West Lake Drive. As he pulled up he sprung out of his car almost forgetting to put on his parking break and turn out his ignition.

Ryland was commanding a SWAT team. "Alright, listen up. We're going in there looking for Lytell and Maia. I both of them alive. Do you all understand?"

The team nodded in unison as Tom walked up. "Are we going in?"

"Yes," Ryland said. "We're going to go in."

The team took their positions. There hearts pounding as one of the SWAT team kicked open the door.

"Federal agents," Ryland screamed as they rushed into the house surprised to find it barren.

Tom continued to walk through the house with his gun poised. He entered the kitchen and then into another adjoining room.

What he saw made him catch his breath.

_FLASHBACK_

_On the trail of Oliver Knox, Diana and Tom enter his house._

"_Knox, open up," Tom demanded._

"_Tom!" Diana called. _

_Tom ran to join her and saw lit candles everywhere with the phrase 'Felicia Must Die' written on the wall. _

"_Are the police at the girl's house?" Tom asked._

"_She refused an escort, she's leaving for Italy in the morning."_

_Diana reported as they ran out the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

In the adjoining room was a shrine. It was dedicated to Diana and the articles in the papers based on the 4400. Some of the pictures had little hearts around them, like he was infatuated with her.

"Ryland," Tom called.

Dennis came over, his gun poised. "Oh god," he gasped as he looked at the wall.

"That sadistic son of a bitch," Tom said.

TBC

Author's Note: I promise you guys, Diana will wake up soon.


	9. Awakenings

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I freaked some of you out this past chapter but I promise, what will follow will make up for it.

Chapter 9

"Okay, in total, we've found seventeen articles containing Diana's name, thirty-one containing information about the 4400, twelve photos of Diana from newspapers, another ten dozen or so taken with a telephoto lenses, thirteen videos that all follow Diana throughout the day, and seven journals where Lindell describes fantasies with Diana," Ryland said to the team in the theory room.

"Dammit," Tom said. "I want to kill this guy."

"Well now, he's going to jail for sure," Ryland said. "Stalking a federal agent? What was he thinking?"

"I don't know," Tom said. "What do you make of it Marco?"

"Compared from what you last told me," Marco said. "Seems like an unrequited love."

"What?" Tom said.

"Romeo and Juliet, in the first scene Romeo comes in saying that he's in love with Rosalind but she doesn't love him back," Marco said.

"So what?" Ryland said. "Lindell equals Romeo and Diana equals Rosalind?"

"Speaking in terms of William Shakespeare, yes," Marco said. "But the point is that he probably couldn't deal with Diana loving someone else and for that we turn to Othello."

"I'm sorry," Ryland said. "I appreciate you not talking down to me because I don't have a humanities background but I'm going to need you to talk down to me because I don't have a humanities background."

"Othello ends out killing his mistress Desdemona, and her husband Iago," Marco said. "Only in this case, lets hope that lover boy isn't dead."

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked.

"He's still a garden variety psychopath but now he's graduated into stalker as well as kidnapper and murder," Marco said. "Chances are the reason he left all those journals and trinkets behind to taunt you."

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom and Diana are laying out the pieces of Mrs. Bailey's life on the glass counter._

"_Is this all that's left when you're done?" Diana asked. "Poor Mrs. Bailey. It's a box of trinkets."_

"_They're not trinkets they're memories," Tom corrected. "The kind you leave behind, you know, for family, friends."_

"_Hmm, I should get to work on that."_

"_I'm not going there."_

"_Well believe it or not, some of us are happier alone."_

"_No one is happy alone," Tom said. "If they think that, they're kidding themselves."_

"_I thought we weren't going there."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"He's toying with us," Ryland asked.

"Yes, and chances are that he's also keeping all the newspaper articles too," Marco said..

"And that's if he's in the United States," Ryland said.

"So what's our plan of action?" Tom asked.

"Post a guard outside Diana's door to make sure that Lindell doesn't come by to finish the job and run checks on all the airlines see if Lindell is booked on one, get an APB out on Lindell's car, an Amber Alert out on Maia, comb through the rest of the house to see if there are any clues as to where they could have gone, and a story to feed Diana when she wakes up," Ryland said not wanting to worry his partner anymore than he had already. "She doesn't need anymore stress."

"How is Diana by the way?" Marco asked.

"She's doing okay," Ryland reported solemnly. "No better, no worse."

"You're more than welcome to see her Marco," Tom said. "I think she would like it if you went to see her." Tom was going to continue going on trying to persuade Marco to go see his fellow scientist when his phone rang. "Baldwin," he answered turning away from the crowd. "Okay…you have to be kidding me…that's amazing…thank you…I'll be right there." Tom turned back to the crowd. "That was the hospital. Diana woke up."

* * *

"Hello?" Tom whispered softly as he entered Diana's new hospital room. She had been moved out of the ICU after a series of respiratory tests determined that her lung was working fine. As Tom stepped into the room he noticed some immediate changes, for one her heart monitor, and respirator had been removed and the respirator had been replaced with a simple nasal catheter.

Warily Tom walked over to the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form. He placed a hand on the foot of the bed and pressed down on it. "Hey," a scratchy voice came. "I'm not asleep."

Tom smiled as Diana made an effort to keep her drooping eyelids open. "I'm so glad you're okay," Tom said as he leaned down to hug his partner. She embraced him with her long arms and they held each other for a few minutes before they pulled apart. "Have your doctors told you anything?"

"Other than the operations, just that when I'm released I can't work or lift heavy objects for a few weeks," Diana said with a smile. "Where's Maia? Did you find her?"

A long silence hung between them before Tom sighed. "This isn't easy Diana."

"What?" Diana asked. "Did something bad happen to her?" Tears began building up in Diana's eyes as she waited for Tom's answer.

"We haven't found her," Tom said. "But we think we know who took her. Remember Lytell?"

Diana nodded, "Go on."

"Well he's not really Warren Lytell, his real name is Walter Lindell," Tom said.

"Why would he want Maia?" Diana asked slightly confused.

Tom looked down debating weather or not he should tell Diana about the evidence they'd found at Lindell's place when yet another incident of dishonesty came to mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Leaving the Homeland Security Branch after Diana shot Orson and told Ryland that she thought that the others were capable of supernatural abilities._

"_I never thanked you for saving my life," Tom mentioned._

"_I never shot anyone before," Diana said. "Just seeing him lying there like that."_

"_Are you going to be okay?" Tom asked genuinely._

"_Yeah, I'll get there. You know I meant what I said to Ryland back there. If Orson can do those things who knows where all this is going?"_

"_So far we have one case," Tom said. "And maybe that's all we'll ever have."_

"_Have you noticed anything unusual with Shawn?" Diana asked as she stopped walking. _

_Tom thought back to the bird incident at Shawn's coming home before saying, "No."_

"'_Cos, I just need to know that if you had you'd tell me."_

"_Nothing to tell," Tom said as they continued walking. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Diana," Tom said as he sat at the foot of the bed and took her hand. "When we searched Lindell's house, we found a shrine." Diana wrinkled her forehead as if to say that she wasn't following him. "The shrine was for you." Diana's breath caught her throat. "He had photos, articles, he even took some photos with a telephotos lens. What was most disturbing were the journals. He's been fantasizing about you before he even met you."

"Stop," Diana commanded as covered her face in her hand. "I can't hear this right now."

"It's okay," Tom said as he took Diana's other hand to see that she was starting to cry. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her as she began crying on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair as her body racked with sobbed. "Diana, it's okay. We're going to find him. I promise you."

TBC

Author's Note: Okay, Diana is out of her coma.


	10. Things Get Personal

Chapter 10

As time passed Tom continued to hold his partner in his arms until her crying subsided and she became silent. When he determined that she was asleep he leaned her back against the pillows. Her eyes were red from crying and he gently wiped the tear stains away from her cheeks before his hands fell away.

"I love you," Tom said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I love you Diana." He then moved up to plant a kiss on her forehead before she got up and left.

While exiting the hospital room he ran into Dana who was carrying a duffle bag.

"Tom!" Dana exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called and said that Diana was awake," Tom said. "I came by to see her." Tom sighed. "Dana, we know who shot her, for sure, but it looks like he's skipped town, with Maia. We went into his house and um…it looks like he was obsessed with Diana."

"Obsessed?" Dana asked. "How do you mean."

"A shrine…with photos, videos, articles…things to that nature. We're sending by a uniform to make sure that she's safe."

"Thank you," Dana said weakly.

"What's in the bag?" Tom asked.

"I just bought some of Diana's cloths by," Dana said. "But I found a photo on her nightstand that I thought she would want to have with her." Dana rummaged in the bag and pulled out a frame. "Is this Maia?"

Tom took the frame and looked at the image inside it. The two women were both dressed in bright colors with their hair down. Their mouths were open as if they had each released a deep belly laugh. Diana had her head on Maia's shoulder making it so that their faces were at the same level. "Yeah, that's Maia."

"They look so happy," Dana said. "I hope you find her."

"Me too," Tom said.

* * *

Tom pulled up to Lindell's house later that day. He got out his car and walked towards the house hoping that he would find something that would allow them to find Maia's location. Ryland met him on the front lawn.

"What did you find?" Tom asked.

"Many Stouffer's dinners," Ryland said. "Lindell obviously didn't get out much."

"Really?" Tom said. "Did he have a computer?"

"Yeah, I laptop," Ryland said. "I've taken it for evidence purposes. Maybe he had an accomplice that he corresponded with regularly."

"Good theory," Tom said.

"How's Diana doing?"

"She's doing okay. I told her about Lindell and his shrine."

"How did she take it?"

"She cried," Tom said. "She's really upset."

Ryland sighed. "Well let's find this guy so she doesn't have to sulk anymore." They turned towards the house and began to rummage through Lindell's personal affects.

"This looks promising," Tom said as he unearthed a collection of letters. Ryland walked over to Tom as he removed the rubber band and removed the rubber band. He unfolded the letters and looked at the signature. "Yates, Yates, Yates, Collier, Yates, Collier, Yates, Yates, Yates, Yates…"

"That bitch," Dennis cursed. "She's been working with him to plot this all along."

"I thought she was in jail or at least being put on trial."

_FLASHBACK_

_Miss Yates leaves the TV building and is speaking on her mobile phone. "It's been a crazy day. No, my assistant is out, my phone sheet is a mile long, I never got to the end of it. Anyway…"_

_A man in black grabs Barbara by the shoulder. "Miss Yates, Mr. Ryland would like a word with you."_

_Barbara climbed in the car that Dennis was sitting in. _

"_Dennis, what a pleasant surprise. This is a bit theatrical don't you think?"_

"_Read this," Ryland said handing her an envelope._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a story, a good one."_

"_About the 4400?" Barbara asked as she accepted the envelope and removed the papers inside._

"_No, its about a TV talking head that was involved in an automobile accident last year. A hit and run actually. The pedestrian she hit died instantly. It was a shame. He was forty years old, the father of three, no wonder she spent so much money covering it up."_

"_So, are you blackmailing me Dennis, I shut up and this envelope goes away in a volt somewhere?" Barbara asked as she handed the envelope back to Ryland who put it in inside his suit pocket._

"_Not good enough Barbara," he began._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_It's too late for you to do anything, I gave you the chance and you refused," he lowered the window so that Barbara could see two people conversing outside the limo. "Steve Smzich from the D.A.'s office wants to talk to you. He's going to charge you with vehicular manslaughter, among other things."_

"_Look, face it," Barbara began. "Shutting me up is not going to make the 4400 disappear from the headlines. And eventually they will cost you your job."_

"_We'll see. Goodbye Barbara."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She is," Ryland said. "I can understand how she may have a motive but what about Collier, he's one of the 4400."

"You really think he put that complex up as a community service."

"Get him on the phone," Ryland said. "I want to talk to him. And Yates."

* * *

"I want to know why you are sending letters to Walter Lindell?" Ryland questioned Yates as she sat in the interrogation room at the Woman's Correctional Facility.

"The last time I complied with your orders I ended up here," Yates said. "What makes you think that I'd be stupid enough to do it again?"

Ryland slammed the letters down on the table. "These letters Barbara," Ryland said ignoring her statement as he picked up one and read a quotation. "'Don't worry about her caregiver that will take care of itself, just make sure that your armed incase she tries to fight you,'" He placed the letter down and picked up another one. "'She was insubordinate to your authority. You must make her pay.'" And then yet another one, "'The little girl must be removed from Diana's cares since Diana is unfit to raise a child alone in her profession.'" Tom placed the letter down on the table. "Cite your source Barbara?"

"Lindell began writing to me," Yates said. "All he could talk about was 'Agent Skouris this' and 'Agent Skouris that.' He was fanaticizing. Nothing wrong with feeding a fantasy."

"Really, because now Lindell has Maia and he shot Diana."

"I didn't know it would come to that," Barbara said innocently.

"BULL-SHIT Barbara," Dennis screamed. "You covered up the hit and run, had we not found these letters you would have gotten away with conspiracy to commit kidnapping. You're a con-artist Barbara."

"I didn't know anything about his plans," Barbara said moving her hand to her chin.

"You're lying Barbara," Dennis said. "Any idiot could tell that you're lying. Now, I just want an honest answer. How much did you know about Lindell's plan?"

"I only knew about his shrine and how he was angry that Diana wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Barbara, if I find out that you are lying, then you will be in jail for the rest of your life," Ryland said as he walked out of the interrogation room where Tom was standing behind the one way mirror.

"That went well," Tom declared.

"That woman has been a thorn in my spine for as long as I can remember," Ryland said he watched the guard take Yates out of the interrogation room and back to her cell. "She's not going to blindside me for the third time."

"You think that this was all a personal vendetta?"

"You bet," Ryland said.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: I am working on the next chapter. Please review and I will try to get it up as fast as I can.


	11. Diana's Statement

Chapter 11

Tom went back to the hospital later that evening armed with a box of chocolates and a single long-stemmed rose. His heart was about to jump out of his chest as he walked down the hallway to Diana's room. When he entered he saw her in a half reclined position with the remote in her hands. He glanced at the screen to see that she was flipping through the channels.

"Anything good?" Tom asked.

"This is why I work in the day," Diana said turning the TV off and tossing the remote aside. "I get to miss all the crappy television. Please, tell me something more interesting than Martha Stewart is happening in the real world."

"You resorted to watching Martha Stewart?"

"Yes, painfully," Diana said. "I hate that woman. Nobody is an expert at napkin folding."

"Well now you don't have to suffer through Martha anymore," Tom said. "I have bought you chocolates."

"Oh, rocket fuel," Diana said. "Thank you."

"And I bought you a rose," Tom said. "Thought it would help freshen the place up. It smells like quarantine in here."

"It does."

"Listen Diana," Tom began. "I wanted to ask you, um…if you want, after you get out of here, would you like to have dinner?"

"Like a date?" Diana asked with confusion spread across Diana's face.

"Yes," Tom said. "Like a date."

"I would," Diana said. "I would love too, but what's Linda going to think?"

"Don't worry about Linda," Tom said. "All I want is for us to have dinner, a quiet, nice dinner, where there is no talk about the 4400 as whole."

Diana smiled as she turned her head to the nightstand where she has placed the framed picture of her and Maia.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom called Linda for the umpteenth time on their drive to Appleton Lake and got her answering machine. Diana was checking the map and at the sound of the electronic beep she turned to Tom. _

"_What she's still not answering?" Diana questioned in disbelief. _

"_Nope," Tom said putting his phone away._

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_No," Tom said._

"_Well, I'm going to ask you anyway," Diana began turning her head to the side so that her cheek rested on the seat. "You're son, how long as he been in a coma?"_

"_Three years."_

"_That's a long time."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Maybe you and your wife can work things out," Diana suggested._

"_Yeah, one day, Kyle's gonna wake up and I'm going to have to tell him that his whole family is falling apart. I go to the hospital everyday and I tell myself that makes me a good father."_

"_Oh, you are a good father. Kyle is LUCKY to have a dad like you," Diana said. "Cos not everybody does, and you can trust me cos I know."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Diana?" Tom prompted. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No," Diana said.

"When we were going after Orson Bailey you said something about Kyle being lucky to have a father like me because not everybody does. And then you said that I could trust you because you knew. What did you mean by that?"

"My dad," Diana said sighing deeply. "He got very depressed when our mother, Dinah, died. He just launched into a deep depression. Drinking too much, sleeping too little, and neglecting us. I was on the Academic Decathlon Team in all four years of high school. I can count on one hand the number of meets he came to see me in. I…um…was in a pretty bad car accident, my senior year of high school… a drunk driver ran a red light and hit my car…I was alone…I didn't have a cell phone…I wasn't really into music...I was fully alert…I just didn't know what hit me. I was in the hospital for five days, unconscious for two of them, and when I woke up my best friend was there asking me what a seven letter word for pink was, but my dad never came to see me. I had to rely on my friend's mother to pick me up when I was released. When I went off to college I realized that I was at a point in my life that I didn't need him anymore. That I could function perfectly well in a dorm room without having to get a call everyday to be reminded to take out the trash or eat because I had been taking care of myself for so long that it just became instinct."

"Is that why you said you where happier alone?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, before I could drive, I would just do puzzles, read books, little things that only one person could do on their own without help from anyone. So even when I learned to drive and got my licensee, and had more freedom to do what I wished I wasn't really thrilled with going out. I just liked to stay home alone with my books. You see why Kyle's lucky?"

"But now your father," Tom began.

"Has Alzheimer's," Diana said. "Now he doesn't remember anything that he's done to me, or who I am. It's really not that big a deal anymore. I got through it didn't I? Now I'm just worried about Maia."

"She'll be okay," Tom said as he sat down on the bed next to Diana and reached a hand up to her face to push a stray piece of hair behind her cheek. "We're getting closer. But if you feel like talking about what you remember, that would probably help us."

"Okay," Diana nodded. "I'll talk about it."

"Hold on," Tom said as he pulled out a video camera, "You don't mind do you?"

"No," Diana said. "I know the drill."

"Alright," Tom said as he set the camera up and hit record. "What do you remember the night that Maia was kidnapped?"

* * *

"Maia's birthday was coming up in a few days. I decided that I would bake some cookies for her birthday since I was such I was such a disaster with the coffee cake I made last week. Maia told me to be careful about burning myself on the pan. I really didn't think anything of it but a few batches later I was cursing from a small burn on my in index finger. Maia came in telling me, 'I told you so.' I told her I would have to listen to her next time and to try one of the cookies. She took one and ate it rather gingerly, but eight-year-olds always get some sort of mess on their mouths. So just after she finished I started laughing at the chocolate mess. Then…um…there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anybody so I asked who it was. When nobody answer I ordered Maia to hide in the bedroom. I pulled my gun and aimed it as the doorknob jiggled and the assailants forced their way into my apartment. I froze. I couldn't remember how to fire a gun all of a sudden and I was terrified. I kept bluffing, telling them that if they didn't I leave I wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. There were two assailants. The first one walked over to me and smacked me across the face knocking me to ground. He then stepped over me and headed into the bedroom. I'm…not sure where Maia was hiding but they found her. They pulled her out of the room screaming for me. I came around just as she was being carried out I begged the second gunmen to let her go several times but the second gunmen just walked over to me and stood for a minute before he fired at my chest. That's the last thing that I remember."

Ryland shut off the video camera and turned to Tom. "So we're looking for two gunmen."

"Well we're pretty sure about Lindell," Tom said. "And Collier may be the second one."

"So where does Yates fit into this?"

"A catalyst maybe?"

"I don't know," Ryland said. "Has there been any news on Diana's condition?"

"The doctors said that she's healing very well and that she will hopefully be able to go home in few days," Tom said. "They just want to make sure that her lung is functioning correctly before they send her home."

"Good," Ryland said. "At least she's improving."

"The good thing is that he probably doesn't want to kill Maia," Tom said. "The window has closed, he either decided that Maia was more valuable alive or killed her and disposed of her body very very well."

"That last notion really comforts me Tom!" Ryland said.

"Forget that I said anything," Tom said. " Is Collier waiting for us to grill him?"

"Yeah," Ryland said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom and Diana depart from the building on their way to Appleton Lake. _

"_Appleton's what about seventy miles?" Diana asked._

"_Yeah, look, when we get up there. I'll handle Bailey."_

"_Alright. Are we leaning on him?"_

"_No leaning."_

"_No problem."_

_A man approaches them from the parking lot. "Are you Tom Baldwin?"_

"_Yeah," Tom said. "Who are you?"_

"_You've been served," The man said handing a thick envelope from his suit pocket. "Sorry man."_

_He leaves and opens the envelope with Diana looking over his shoulder. "You're being sued?" Diana asked._

"_Linda's filed for divorce."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Are we going to lean on him like you did Yates?" Tom asked.

"No," Rylan said. "Actually, I thought that you should handle him."

TBC


	12. Interrogating Collier

Chapter 12

"Mr. Collier, what is your relationship to Walter Lindell," Tom asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"I mean, why are you sending him letters," Tom asked. "Just for kicks? Do you have money to spare?"

"No, I don't even know anyone named Lindell."

"Really?"

"Honestly."

"You know, we also believed you when you said that you wanted to help the 4400 by putting up that housing complex. Do you really expect us to believe you now?"

"This is the truth," Collier said. "Why are you so interested in this guy anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know?" Tom said leaning back in his chair. "His shot an agent, kidnapped her charge."

"I don't know anything about Maia Rutledge's kidnapped or the shooting of Agent Diana Skouris?" Collier said.

"If you're as innocent as you say than how do you know their names," Tom asked. "They weren't released to the public."

"I have my connections," Collier said.

"No, I don't think that's the case," Tom said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana and Tom are at the police station interviewing Orson Bailey about the murder of Adam Kensington._

"_Look I've been over and over this with you people," Orson said exasperated._

"_We're not the police," Tom said. "We're Homeland Security."_

"_Well then tell the bozo's out there that I had nothing to do with what happened to Adam."_

"_Lets just go over your day one more time. You went to see Adam Kensington about a job, and even though your name is still on the company letterhead, he brushed you off, I know how that would make me feel."_

"_I'll admit I was angry," Orson said. "I went to Adam's house too…I don't know why I went."_

"_Let me read you an e-mail Kensington sent to his attorney after your visit," Diana said butting into the conversation. _

"_It's not important," Tom said trying to stop Diana._

"_Just a sec." Diana began reading from the e-mail. "Bailey is making desperate claims regarding his financial stake in the company. He actually threatened to sue. I don't think he realizes that there are going to be hundreds of lawsuits involving the 4400. It will take years. The poor bastard, he really is a rather…" Diana's voice trailed off as the coffee pots began to shake and then shattered. Diana looks up to see Orson's nose bleeding as she finishes her sentence. "…pathetic case."_

_Orson wiped the blood off his nose before responding. "Now, I'm not a lawyer, but I'm not an idiot either. You've had me here for twelve hours. Either charge me with something or let me go."_

_A few minutes later Tom and Diana where on their way out of the station. Diana is balancing her purse over her shoulder as she follows behind Tom with a jacket in her hand._

"_So, we're just going to let him walk after what happened in there?" Diana asked._

"_Yeah, it looks like it," Tom said. "And for future reference, if I ever want to play good cop, bad cop, I'll let you know."_

"_Which one do I get to be?" Diana asked._

"_This isn't a joke," Tom said. "There is a time to lean on a guy, and that wasn't it. You shut him down."_

"_Look, I'm sorry, Bailey admitted he was angry at Kensington," Tom said. "He was at his house."_

"_I didn't say it was over, did I?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I think you were partners with Lindell," Tom raised his voice getting impatient. "I think that that you were an instrument in getting back at Diana."

"Why would I have wanted to get back at Diana," Collier said. "I didn't even know her."

"But you knew Maia," Tom said. "Didn't you?"

"She's one of the 4400," Collier said. "Other than that, I don't know anything about her."

"Hold out your hands please," Tom asked. "Palms up."

Collier held out is hands. "What is this for?"

Tom pulled out some luminal and sprayed it on Colliers hands before pulling out an alternate light source and shining it over Collier's palms. What Tom found made him sigh inside.

* * *

"Dammit," Tom said as he came out of the interrogation room. "He tested negative for GSR, even if he was wearing gloves some GSR would have transferred to his hands."

"I know," Ryland said.

"So now what are you thinking?" Tom asked.

"Hired hit?" Ryland posed. "He more than had the resources."

"Maybe that's the case," Tom said. "But then who?"

"Someone within the complex maybe?" Ryland said. "Maybe they're holding Diana here."

"Lets circulate her picture through the complex," Tom said. "See if anyone has seen her there in the last few days."

"It may be a long shot," Ryland said. "But it sounds like a good idea."

"Should we tape his phones?" Tom asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Ryland said. "Hopefully we can catch him doing something incriminating enough to get a warrant for his arrest."

"Alright," Tom said. "I'll stop by Arcadia Homes on my way back to the hospital."

"You're going to see Diana again?" Ryland asked.

"Yes," Tom said.

"Just do her a favor and bring her some real food and save her from having to eat that hospital crap," Ryland said. "I swear that it's made of rubber."

"Will do," Tom said.

* * *

Diana awoke later that evening to see Tom sitting at the side of her bed. He was just sitting there, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"Staring at you," Tom said with a smile.

"Must be fascinating." Diana covered her mouth as she yawned and tried to sit up. "How's work?"

"Same old, same old," Tom said. "Ryland yells about the media, Marco talks in a language I cannot understand. I get a case, work it, solve it."

"How's Maia's case coming?"

"We think this may have been a conspiracy," Tom said. "I really can't disclose anymore than that."

"It's okay."

"Aside from that," Tom said pulling out a bag clearly labeled 'Quiznos.' "I thought you could use some real food because Ryland swears that food here is made of rubber."

"I wish that they would do an expose on those kinds of things," Diana said as Tom began to unload the bag, handing her a sandwich.

"Yeah," Tom said. "I really don't care about the private life of Britney Spears but I do care what goes through my gastrointestinal tract everyday. Did the doctors say anything about your release?"

"They said I could probably go home tomorrow," Diana said. "Though I'm not entirely sure that I want too."

"Why wouldn't you?" Tom asked. "It would be better than here wouldn't it?"

"I just don't think that I want to go back to an empty apartment," Diana said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana walks down the hall at one of the quarantine centers on her way to one of the doctor's offices. She scratched the back of her neck nervously as she approached the glass window to see that the doctors had left Maia to sit on the medical table alone. She walked towards the door and opened it. _

_At the sound of the door opening the young girl raised her head and rubbed her eyes._

"_Hey Maia," Diana said as she entered the exam room. The young girl turned at the sound of her voice. "How long have they left you like this?"_

"_A while," Maia answered innocently. "I think they all went on their coffee break."_

"_Oh! Well!" Diana said as she continued walking into the room. "That's pretty dumb of them isn't it?"_

"_Will you stay until they get back?" _

"_Of course," Diana nodded. "And when they show up, your doctors and I are going to have a little talk."_

"_And then can I go home?"_

"_Home?"_

"_With you?" Maia asked. "I don't like being here alone."_

"_You want to stay with me?"_

"_You don't like being alone either. I can always come back for my checkups. Please?"_

"_Look, Maia," Diana began. "I'm not even sure that I'm the kind of person that I even want to live with. No, I…eat cold pizza for breakfast…and…"_

"_That sounds all right to me."_

"_Yeah. You know, Maia. Just let me think about it."_

_The little girl put her head back down on her drawn up knees with her head turned away from Diana. Diana rolled let out a silent sigh of guilt as they waited in silence._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Diana, we're going to find Maia," Tom said. "It's just a matter of time."

"And what if you can't find her?" Diana asked. "What if she is dead?"

"Diana," Tom said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I don't want that thought to come into your head again. Okay?" Diana nodded. "Good."

TB C


	13. Home on the Couch

Chapter 13

Tom arrived early for work the next morning having showered and had a good night sleep. He was still worried. The idea of not being able to save Maia wrapped around his heart like a cord that just kept digging deeper and deeper into his flesh. He loved both Diana and Maia, but Tom knew that if he failed in finding Maia that Diana would shut down. She wouldn't function anymore; she wouldn't be Diana, just a shell. It ripped it heart out the other day when he was holding her in his arms as she cried. If Tom had found out that he had a stalker he would have been upset too, in fact he was worried for Diana's safety.

A few nights Tom was lying awake contemplating where he could take Diana if it came down to having to bring her to a safe house. He even called Linda, at two in the morning, she wasn't very happy but she promised to check around and see if there was an available house that he could hide Diana in if it became necessary.

'But only if it becomes necessary' Tom repeated to himself.

Diana was coming home today. He had spoken with Dana and she said that the doctors were preparing her discharge forms. Dana was going to stay with her this morning and then Darryl. Her father was going to see her tomorrow. Tom had told Darryl that he would come by later and to call him if he needed anything.

"Three more weeks until Diana comes back," Tom said. "And then we can fight like the people on _Everybody Loves Raymond_."

"I know you like to think I'm a lot more complicated than I really am but really…" Ryland began quoting Raymond as he tapped his forehead. "Not much going on up there."

"Funny," Tom sad.

"So Diana's coming home?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah," Tom said. "Her sister is taking her and then they're going to stay with her for a few hours."

"How was she last night?" Ryland asked. "When you saw her, I mean."

"She's still worried about Maia," Tom said. "She's not going to rest until that little girl is safe."

"I hope that you reassured her," Ryland said.

"I told her that she didn't have to worry, that no news was good news as far as missing child cases are concerned, and that I would let her know when we had something to go on."

"Okay, just to shift gears, I had Marco go through Lindell's computer."

"And what did you find?"

"In addition to the letter from Collier and Yates he was corresponding with another person, a member of the 4400," Ryland said. "His name is Chris Rose, he disappeared in 1990."

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom and Diana arrive at the scene where Mary Denneville's car was just destroyed. Diana walks over to Tom who is holding something in a plastic bag._

"_Is that a blasting cap?" Diana asked in disbelief._

"_A commercial detonator," Tom said. "Which means that it will be a lot easier to trace than a bottle of bleach."_

"_We'll send it to the lab. It needs serial numbers, lot numbers, a purchaser would be nice."_

"_What do you have on the victim?" Tom asked._

_Diana accessed her palm pilot and began referencing it, "Mary Denneville, 27 Years old. The flowershop is her father's. She disappeared in 1999 but picked up her life right where she left off."_

"_Yeah until today."_

END FLASHBACK

"…He's thirty-five years old, and is living in the Arcadia Homes complex that Collier built."

"But what makes him incriminating?"

"Some reports from his employer say that he has the ability to see through walls, and seeing as Diana is unlisted, I don't think that they looked her up in the phone book."

"You think that after Lindell stalked he used Rose to find her apartment?

"Yes," Ryland said. "And if that is the case. Then he knows where Diana lives."

"I'm calling Linda," Tom said picking up the office phone. "She said that she was going to check and see if there was a house on the market that we could use as a safe house."

"Don't." Ryland said. "If he knows where Diana lives he may start calling her and asking for ransom for Maia. It could clue us in as to her location."

"I would feel better if Diana was out of her apartment," Tom said as he went to dial Linda's number.

"Tom! This may be our only hope of finding Maia."

"Okay. I'll work with you, for now."

"Darryl, I'm fine, I can do this stuff on my own," Diana said to her older brother as he took the vacuum from her. "It's just vacuuming. I'm not bench pressing my body weight."

"You've been out of the hospital for five hours," Darryl said. "The doctor told you to relax."

"I am relaxing. Vacuuming is relaxing."

"No, vacuuming is a chore that most people pretend to be ill to get away from."

"Well this carpet's a mess," Diana said. "Just let me vacuum it and then I promise that I will relax."

"You sit. I will vacuum your rug."

Diana looked towards the ceiling in exasperation. "Okay, I give in." Diana sat on her couch as the doorbell rang. "As soon as I get the door."

"No!" Darryl said. "No! You sit! I'll get the door! You know why? Because I'm okay! You're not okay!"

"Darryl if you're going to answer the door, just answer the door."

"Okay." Darryl walked toward the door and opened it to see Tom standing there. "Diana, Tom's here."

"I'm right behind you," Diana said. "I can see that Tom's here. I'd get up to welcome him but I think you may reprimand me if I do."

"Hey Darryl," Tom said. "Hey Diana!"

"Hi Tom," Diana called. "Come on in!"

Tom stepped into the apartment feeling a little uncomfortable. He let out a small sigh as he remembered the last time he was here.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tom knocked on Diana's door at four as he had promised earlier that day. He was anxious and worried about his son, what Lytell had done to him, why Lytell had taken him. Diana answered the door with the same smile as she always did._

"_You good to go," he asked._

"_Just give me a sec," Diana responded as she walked back into the apartment and walked into her kitchen where the babysitter was cooking Maia dinner. "Gloria," the girl turned to Diana. "Just remember what I told you. Don't answer the door to anyone that you don't know." The girl nodded. "Okay, cool!"_

_As Diana exited the kitchen Maia walked up to her, "Are you leaving now?"_

"_Yeah, but don't worry sweetie," Diana began as she pulled the eight-year-old up into a big hug. "'Cus I'll be back before you wake up." _

_Tom smiled as he watched Diana set Maia down._

"_Okay," Maia said._

"_I better go," Diana said. "Bye."_

_Diana walked towards Tom and was about to begin searching for her coat when Tom held it out to her having found it on the coat rack earlier. "Diana."_

"_Don't worry," Maia said as she moved closer to Tom. "You'll find him."_

"_Find who?" Tom asked._

"_Your son Kyle," Maia said. "He's the answer."_

"_The answer to what?" Tom asked. _

"_Everything," Maia said as she turned and moved back into the apartment._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay," Darryl began as he put his coat on. "The only thing that you really need to know is that the doctor gave her some medications for pain and if she has any asthma-like attack. Just follow the instructions on the label."

"Okay," Tom said.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning," Darryl said as kissed Diana on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Diana said as Darryl left the apartment. "Please tell you're not going to make me sit in one spot?"

"According to Dana, the doctor did tell you to relax," Tom said.

"Yes, but that rug is dirty and it's annoying me."

"It's late anyway," Tom said. "The rug can be vacuumed tomorrow morning" He said taking a seat on the couch next to Diana. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"How was work?" she said burying her face his shoulder.

"It's okay," Tom said. "We think that we may have made some more progress on Maia's case."

"The conspiracy theory?"

"Yes."

"Let's not talk about it now," Diana said as she blinked back the drowsiness in her eyes. "I just want to sit here and talk about something other than work."

Tom looked at the wall and realized that Diana had made a collage of photos of her and Maia. "Is that new?" He gestured towards the collage.

"I made it a few weeks ago," Diana breathed.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Tom asked. He waited a few minutes for answer. "Diana?" he asked. He looked over, only to see that Diana was sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and planted a kiss on her head. He grabbed a blanket from back of the couch and placed it over the two of them. "Sleep well Diana."

TBC


	14. Breakfast

Chapter 14

The scent of bacon and eggs awakened Diana's senses. She opened her eyes to feel the white fabric of her couch beneath her. She heard the sizzling coming from the kitchen and closed her eyes as she remembered last night; the warmth of Tom's embrace, how safe she felt, how time just stopped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not wanting to leave the sanctity of the couch.

Thoughts of Maia were still circling around her head. She constantly worried about where the four-year-old was, if she was hungry or cold?

When she had gotten home yesterday she retreated to Maia's room where she sat on the twin-sized bed for an hour and half, crying. She had given the room a fresh coat of paint just under a year ago and bought some new children's furniture. Diana could remember painting the room while Maia was sitting on the bed reading _The Little Princess_ out loud. It had become one of their rituals, reading like that. They would choose a book and read to each other from it, Maia had chosen _The Little Princess. _While Diana was in the room she picked up the book and ran her thumb over the cover looking at the blonde-haired girl that was depicted on the cover and thought briefly about how she looked like Maia, but then she forced herself to drive the thought away.

Her eyes started to tear up at the memory as she adjusted her position on the couch so that her face was buried in the pillow. A few brief moments later Diana heard footsteps and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana wake up," a voice prompted, his voice soft. "Breakfast is ready."

Diana moved her head so that she faced the voice. It was Tom. She smiled at him. "Morning."

"Good morning," Tom said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear leaving his hand to rest on her cheek. "Come on, lets eat breakfast."

Diana didn't say anything, she inched towards Tom and there mouths became closer. Tom came closer and eventually their lips connected with one another, igniting a fiery first kiss. Diana wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, pulling him closer to her. After a few moments their lips broke apart.

"You kissed me back." Diana stated breathlessly.

"Of course," Tom said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Diana confessed. "I just didn't think that you felt the same way."

"Well I do," Tom said. Diana smiled at the statement. "Come on," Tom urged. "Lets go eat breakfast."

Tom stood up and held out his hand. Diana accepted it and left the sanctity of the couch. She followed a few steps behind Tom as she walked into the kitchen where Tom had breakfast laid out on the counter.

_FLASHBACK_

_A few nights after Diana had bought Maia home she had fallen asleep on the couch doing some work. She woke up and turned on the TV to see that Barbara Yates was babbling on about the 4400 with one of the returnees named Jordan Collier. She took note of the name and made a mental note to look it up when she got to work. _

_While she was watching TV, Maia was in the kitchen laying out breakfast before she came to retrieve Diana. _

"_Breakfast is ready," Maia announced in her sing-song voice._

"_Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Diana questioned. Maia shrugged as Diana walked into the kitchen to see the spread laid out for her. "Maia…thank you very much." Diana walked in and sat down on one of the stools. "This sure beats a can of coke and a slice of cold pizza." Maia pushed herself up into her seat as Diana continued talking. "I promise Maia, I will get better at being the grownup in this relationship."_

"_That's okay," Maia said as she played with her cereal. "I like being the grownup."_

"_You know, I think you are going to have a good time with Mrs. Banke because I hear that she's a really cool babysitter. Oh, and talked to Mr. Ryland about permission to get you enrolled in school because…that would be nice…right?"_

"_Yeah, school might be fun." Diana smiled as she turned to look at the paper. She pulled it out of the plastic and was about to open it. "Diana," Maia said, drawing her attention away from the paper. "You're not going to like what's in there."_

_Diana opened the paper to reveal the headline, Friday Harbor Murderer-Back after 21 Years._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Thank you," Diana said as she sat at the counter where a plate of bacon and eggs greeted her. Tom sat down across from her and watched as Diana took a sip of her orange juice.

"Diana, about taking you to dinner," Tom said. "I was thinking, how does tomorrow sound."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you prefer to wait I'll understand."

"No," Diana said. "It just seems so soon."

"I know," Tom said. "I just thought that maybe you could use some fresh air. You can't stay in your apartment forever."

""You're right. I can't sit here until Maia comes home."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. I accept your invitation. Now, is this place that we're going to formal or casual?"

"Semi-formal," Tom said.

"Okay," Diana smiled as she picked up the newspaper on the counter. Like she did every morning, she removed the plastic and unfolded it. She scanned the headlines looking for topics of interest and suddenly, all the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. He came around to her side of the counter and read the headline over her shoulder. In the clear Times New Roman font it said: _Girl's Body Found in Lake._

Diana suddenly let out a heartbreaking sob. In her mind all she could hear was Maia saying, "You're not going to like what's in there." She suddenly felt an arm Tom's arm around her waist and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh god," Diana sobbed. "It's Maia. I know it."

"No it's not," Tom said. "There is no physical description of the girl. It could be any number of missing girls."

"No, it's Maia."

"Diana, I promise," Tom began. "I will go to work and make some phone calls, I'll see if I can get a look at the body. I'll call you and tell you wither or not it's Maia. Okay," Diana nodded. "Okay, let me put you into bed."

Tom picked Diana up and carried her to her bedroom where he pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down. He covered her with the sheets and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"It will be okay," Tom promised as he kissed the teary eyed Diana. "I'll let you know Diana. I love you."

Tom stood and left Diana's room. He cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then left, taking the newspaper with him.

* * *

"Ryland, did you see this," Tom questioned as he slammed the paper down on his supervisor's desk.

"Yes," Tom said looking at the headline. "Where did you find this?"

"Diana's apartment."

"Did she see it?"

"What do you think?" Tom snapped. "She completely broke down when she saw it. Her face went white. She thinks it's Maia."

"I called the coroner. They've agreed to let us view the body. If it's Maia we'll take it from there."

"I told Diana I would call her."

"Then we better get going."

* * *

"We've run checks on all the missing girls in the state. We haven't gotten any visual hits. We're about to run DNA," the coroner said as he looked over his notes on the girl.

"Have you figured out the cause of death?" Ryland asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head," the coroner reported. "It caused a cerebral hemorrhage that caused our Jane Doe to bleed out internally. The water in the lake didn't help her either. Her lungs were filled with fluid which means that she was drowning."

Tom's heart was growing heavy, "Can we see the body?"

"Why did you want to see the body again?" the coroner asked.

"We believe that she may be the foster daughter of one of our field agents," Ryland explained. "She's home recovering from a gunshot wound, but she saw the article and was really upset, we just want to save her more pain."

"Okay," the coroner asked as he pulled a slab out of the wall marked 'Jane Doe.' "You ready?"

Tom and Ryland nodded as the coroner pulled the sheet back.

TBC


	15. The Girl in the Morgue

Author's Note: To anyone who is reading this that possesses a livejournal if you want to join a community there is a link to a Tom/Diana community in my bio. Please join if you feel like this couple is under-appreciated.

Chapter 15

Tom took a deep breath as he looked at the features of the body. It wasn't Maia. The girl on the slab, had brown hair and a longer face than Maia. The two bared no resemblance and Tom felt the burden lift off his shoulders.

"Okay, thank you," Tom said as the coroner pulled the sheet back over the body and rolled the slab back into the wall. It wasn't Maia. That was the good thing. It wasn't Maia.

He walked down the hall and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Diana's number. He listened as the phone rang on the other side and Diana's tearful voice greeted him.

"Hello," Diana greeted with a sob.

"Diana its Tom."

"Tom, what did you find?" she sniffed back tears as she spoke. "Is Maia…"

"No, Maia's fine," Tom said. "The girl on the slab didn't even look like Maia." There was a long silence on the line as Tom waited for Diana's response. "Diana? Diana? Are you there?"

Tom suddenly heard Diana let out a sob before saying, "Yeah I'm here."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm relieved," Diana said as she started laughing.

"Well, Diana, I was thinking. If you were feeling up to it maybe we could go the park and walk around a little bit. I mean, you can't stay in your apartment all day."

"Yeah, a walk would be nice."

"I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye," Diana hung up the phone and Tom put his cell phone away as he went back to rejoin Ryland.

"Ryland, would you mind if I took the day off?" Tom asked his boss.

"No, why?"

"Because I wanted to take Diana to the park and get her out of her apartment for a little bit."

"Yeah, she could use that," Ryland said. "Go ahead. Make sure that she relaxes."

"Thank you." Tom said as he headed out the door. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"You ready to go?" Tom asked as Diana answered the door an hour later. He looked to Diana who had on a pair of athletic pants and T-shirt. "You seem ready."

"Yeah," Diana said. "Let's go."

Diana and Tom walked down the hall on the way to the car. Tom took Diana's hand and Diana gave him a small smile before she started blushing.

"I saw that," Tom said.

"Saw what?"

"You're blushing. You're not embarrassed are you?"

"No, it's just been a while since I've been out in public with a guy that I even considered having a romantic relationship with."

"Well, get used to it," Tom said. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Diana questioned.

"Yes," Tom said. "I promise."

* * *

"Hey Tony," Diana said as she and Tom passed the soda stand where she and Maia had purchased soda only a few weeks before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Diana rummages through her purse. "I think I have the exact change."_

_Tony accepts the money and looks at Maia who is nursing her bottle of water. "Hey their cutie," Tony said smiling at Maia. Maia smiles back._

"_Thanks Tony," Diana said as they continued walking down the path._

"_How long have you known that man?" Maia asked._

"_Tony? About two years. Why?"_

"_He's going to fall in love today," Maia said._

"_Tony! God good for him," Diana mentioned. "It's not with me is it?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I didn't think so." They stop at a bench and sit down. Maia suddenly looks sullen. "Is something wrong Maia?"_

"_How long am I going to be like this?"_

"_Like what?" Diana asked._

"_I don't want to know things before they happen. I want to be normal just like everybody else."_

"_Oh, it will be alright. Besides who's normal anyway."_

"_You," Maia explained._

"_Me?" Diana laughed. "Let me tell you something. Normal people like me. They just wish they were special, like you." Diana kissed the top of Maia's head._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Diana," Tony responded. "I haven't seen you around in while."

"I've been busy."

"Where's that little girl that you had with you last time?"

"You mean Maia?" Diana asked subconsciously clinging to Tom's arm.

"Yeah, the little blonde girl."

"Um…Tony she's been missing for about a week now."

"Oh, any leads?"

"No," Tom butted in. "But Homeland Security keeps searching."

"I'm sorry," Diana said. "How rude of me. Tony this is Tom. Tom this is Tony. Tom is…well I guess you can call him my boyfriend."

"Oh congratulations Diana," Tony said. "I found someone myself."

"Really?" Diana said. "Who is she?"

"A dog-walker that comes through here once or twice a day, her name is Melissa to be completely honest I think I am going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh, congratulations Tony," Diana said.

"Thank you. I hope you find Maia, she seemed so sweet."

"She is sweet," Tom said. "We'll find her."

"See you later Tony?"

"Count on it Diana."

Tom and Diana continued walking. "So what's your history with Tony?"

"Just a mutual friendship. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I was just wondering." Tom was interrupted when his cell phone rang, frustrated he picked it up. "Baldwin…sir, I'm with Diana right now….just I understand that…okay." Tom hung up the phone and turned back to Diana. "I'm sorry Diana. I have to go in."

"Don't worry about it. I understand, and the sooner you go in, the sooner Maia will be back with me right?"

"Yes," Tom said. "I promise, we'll find her."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Trust me. I'll keep it."

TBC


	16. Ready for a Night Out

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. My life got hectic over the May-June period so, let me get on with this story. I promise I will be more faithful updating.

Chapter 16

"I'm here," Tom said as he moved into NTAC command where he saw Ryland and Marco gawking at the computer screen. "Are you guys alive?"

"Oh right," Ryland said. "I'm sorry, but I thought that you would want to see this."

"I ran a friend of mine run the forensics on Lindell's hard drive, and we came up with these," Marco said handing Tom a stack of papers. "They're e-mails sent to Diana from Lindell's computer. We also checked his inbox, and it doesn't appear that Diana responded to him."

"The e-mails are in chronological order," Ryland said. "You'll notice that he grows angry and violent as the e-mails continue."

Tom looked at the e-mails and scanned each one. Among the words were phrases like, I love you Diana, I just want to see you, You're beautiful, and I want to take you out to dinner. And then in the later e-mails he got violent, where are you Diana, I would watch that little girl if I were you, and I would sleep with one eye open tonight.

"Bastard," Tom said. "What else did you find on the hard drive?"

"I couple of registries, one to a lodge, one to a gym, and one to a marina, I pulled the records," Marco said. "He has a boat."

"Did you get a name," Tom asked.

"All we know is that the uses the boat to fish," Ryland said.

"I say we hit his address again, see if we can find any pictures of his boat, maybe that will narrow it down a little," Tom said.

"I'll go," Ryland said. "Go back to Diana."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Positive," Ryland said.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Diana said as she rose from her sleep to answer the knock at the door. "Hold on!"

The medication was making her sleep. It was a great labor for her just to keep her eyes open at this point. She doubted that she should have gone out with Tom earlier, but she couldn't resist the fresh air. Her apartment wasn't exactly the Flordia Everglades, but she knew that if she mentioned it to her siblings they would reprimand her.

She walked over to the door and answered it. "Hey Tom! I didn't expect you back today."

"Ryland let me go after her briefed me on what they found on Lindell's hard drive," Tom said. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go out to dinner."

"Now?" Diana asked. "I though we planned on going tomorrow night?"

"We did," Tom said. "But I think that both of us could use a night out. So, what do you say?"

"I look like a beach bum in these pants," Diana said. "Just let me change and then we can go out."

"Alright," Tom said. "Take your time."

Diana went back into her bedroom where she quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a nice top, and a pair of heels, before going to her bathroom and quickly applying make-up to her face.

She hated surprises. Why couldn't people give her an advance of a couple of hours? She continues to apply her makeup before she exited her bathroom, gathered her purse and met Tom in the living room.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Diana said. "Let's go."

---

Author's Note: I know this is short. , but I promise, I have a plan for the next couple of chapters. So I should probably get them up by this weekend perspectively.


	17. Dinner

Chapter 17

The restaurant was a nice place tucked away on the corner of two streets, which made pulling in and out a nightmare. Diana and Tom waited as the hostess pulled out two menus and escorted them to a table for two. Tom pulled Diana's chair out allowing her to sit before he took a seat across from her.

It was an Italian restaurant and right behind Tom's head was a poster that taught the reader how to say cheese in Italian. It amused Diana and she started laughing before she looked down at her menu.

"What?" Tom asked.

"There's a poster about cheese in Italian behind your head," Diana pointed out.

Tom turned around and let out a small laugh at the cartoons on the poster. "Cheese can be funny," he said.

"So," Diana sighed looking at her menu. "What looks good?"

"To be completely honest, I haven't been here before."

"Well, were do we start then?" Diana asked. "The wine list? The menu? The specials?"

"The wine list sounds good. What kind of wine do you like?"

"Red," Diana said. "But I don't like strong wines."

"Why's that?" Tom asked.

"Because I tend to get extremely drunk," Diana said. "I mean that would be fine if you wanted me to get drunk for some reason."

The both laughed at the implication. "This one seems good," Tom said gesturing to one of the wines on the list.

"Let's go for it," Tom said as they both went back to the regular menus. "So how has it been being home alone?"

"I can't believe that I have to stay home for another two weeks," Diana said. "My siblings won't let me do anything."

"That's kind of the point of relaxing," Tom said.

"If this is relaxing then I don't enjoy it one bit," Diana said as she sighed. "I miss Maia so much."

"We're going to find her Diana," Tom said. "We've made a lot of progress on the case; it's only a matter of time."

"I know, but that doesn't make waiting any easier," Diana said. "You know what she said to me about a week ago? She said that we would end up having dinner one night. I didn't believe her. She provided so many details and I just let out a little chuckle."

"Well I wouldn't have thought of asking you out a week ago either but tragedy could push people together or pull them apart."

"I guess so," Diana said. "So what are we going to order?"

"I'm going to for the veal cutlets," Tom said.

"I think I'm going to go for the fettuccini," Diana said as she closed her menu.

"Have you talked to your father?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I am glad that I did talk to him," Diana said. "They're leaving in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Darryl has to get back to his B and B and my sister thinks that dad would be more comfortable at home. I can't say that I blame them."

"Your sister is a very colorful character. She told us about the Madonna thing."

"She won't let that go," Diana said.

"Just out of curiosity, which song was it?" Tom asked.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it wasn't Like a Virgin, it was Holiday," Diana said.

"Which one was that again?" Tom asked.

"You're gonna make me sing?" Diana said.

"Come on," Tom said. "Just a few lines."

Reluctantly, Diana began to sing in a very low voice, "If we took a Holiday, took some time to celebrate, just one day out of life." She stopped singing. "I can't sing anymore."

"Did you buy her latest album?" Tom asked referring to American Life.

"I think I got over that phase of my life," Diana said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "I'll have the veal, and the lady here will have the fettuccini and we would like a bottle of the house's red wine."

"No problem sir," the waiter said. "I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Tom said.

* * *

The entrees passed quickly and soon the couple ordered dessert before they headed home.

"Have you thought about getting Maia a dog?" Tom asked.

"She's slid it into the conversation more times than I can count," Diana said. "Secretly, I've checked with my landlord and he said that pets were allowed in the building. So, I was thinking maybe I'd surprise her for her birthday."

"What kind of dog were you thinking of getting?"

"I was thinking of a yellow lab, " Diana said. "I found a reputable breeder, but I could get her beagle."

"I think she'd like the beagle," Tom said. "She'd be able to hold it. It would be a puppy right?"

"Yeah, figured we would start with a puppy, and then the puppy would grow into an adult dog," Diana said.

"You may want to take Maia out and have her pick the puppy," Tom said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good plan," Diana said.

Tom sighed, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Diana said.

"Check please," Tom called to the waiter. The waiter bought him the check and he paid before they headed out to the car.

* * *

"Dinner was fabulous," Diana said as she and Tom took a seat on the couch.

"To think I am actually capable of picking a place that looks nice just from the exterior," Tom said.

Diana laughed briefly and then smiled. Tom moved closer and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss allowing his tongue access into her mouth.

Without verbal communication their bodies rose from the couch and traveled into Diana's bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once they reached the edge of the bed, Tom began stripping of Diana's clothes before laying her on the bed. Diana began removing Tom's clothes as their passion for each other deepened and the two bodies became one.

TBC


	18. The Morning After

Chapter 18

Diana awoke to the sensation of something running up and down her arm very lightly. She opened her eyes to see that Tom was lying in bed next to her, gently running his fingernails up and down her arm that was draped across his chest.

"Morning," Tom said to Diana when he realized that she was awake.

"That feels nice," Diana said softly into his shoulder.

"What's going through you're mind right now?" Tom asked.

"I'm sleeping next to man who loves me and that I love back, and I must have been sane because I'm not hung-over," Diana said as she rolled on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I have an idea."

"About what?" Tom said.

"What we could do today," Diana said. "Why don't you call in sick and we'll stay in bed together all day."

"You enjoyed last night that much?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I did enjoy it," Diana said.

"How do I compare to your other lovers?" Tom asked bluntly.

"You want me to compare you to my other lovers?" Diana questioned.

"Come on," Tom asked.

"How to I compare to that guy that you dated for nine months?" Tom asked.

"Who said I slept with him?" Diana asked.

"Did you?" Tom asked.

"No," Diana said. "Usually I wait until I've know someone for a year to make sure that I really love them."

"Um, I've only known you for four months," Tom said.

"I know," Diana said. "But for you," She planted a kiss chest. "I made an exception."

Tom smiled at the comment, "So, about this plan of your's," Tom asked turning Diana over so that she was on her back. "That would involve staying here the entire day?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Diana said. "The entire day."

"I have a better idea," Tom said. "What would you say if a weekend, I rented a shack and we stayed there, but we didn't leave."

"I'd say that sounds amazing," The two kissed again. "But why don't we get a jump on it now, since you know, we're already naked."

"And in the mood," Tom said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Diana said.

"Alright," Tom said. "Where did you through my pants last night."

"I think I through them towards the end of the bed," Diana answered.

It only took Tom a minute to locate his pants and fins his phone. He dialed Rylands's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Dennis, hi," Tom said. "I'm not going to be coming in today…I'm going to help Diana with some housework…okay, see you tomorrow." Tom hung up his phone as he laid back down next to Diana. "He didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Great," Diana said as she and Tom kissed again.

TBC


	19. The Call

Chapter 19

The hours passed quickly as Tom and Diana lay in bed together. It was a sanctuary. There wasn't an outside world today; there was just this bed and nothing else. As Diana rolled on top of Tom for another kiss their sanctuary was disturbed as the phone rang.

"Ignore that," Diana said as the phone continued ringing. They continued to lay in bed as the machine picked up the phone and a little voice came through the speakers.

"Diana! Diana! Help me!"

Diana recognized the voice instantly. It was Maia, "Oh crap!" She reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. "Maia? Are you okay?" Silence. "Maia, talk to me."

"Well, well, Agent Skouris," another voice. A male voice said to her.

"What do you want?" Diana said.

"We've been watching you," the voice said.

"What do they want?" Tom whispered.

"What do you mean you've been watching me?" Diana questioned.

"We've just been watching you," the voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Diana asked. "I want to speak to Maia."

"You'll see her in time. Bring fifteen million to Bradley Park by seven tonight. Come alone. If I see one NTAC agent there, at all, Maia dies," the voice said.

Diana was speechless, "Where do expect me to get that kind of money?"

"You have resources," the voice said.

"I want to talk to Maia, federal regulations, I can't negotiate with you unless I know that Maia is alive."

"You have one minute," the voice said before the phone was handed to Maia.

"Diana?" Maia questioned.

"It's me Maia," Diana said.

"I want to come home," Maia said.

"I know, I know honey. You just have to hang on for a little while. Okay?" Diana was about to cry. "We'll come get you. I promise. And when we're together again we'll celebrate your birthday."

"Just don't make cookies."

"That's it," the voice said. "Now you have about ten hours, I suggest you get to work."

The line went dead and Diana hung the phone back up.

"What did they want?" Tom asked.

"Fifteen million by seven tonight. At Bradley Park."

"Did you speak to Maia?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Diana said as she started crying. "She's scared, she wants to come home."

"And we'll make sure that she gets home," Tom said. "You don't have to cry."

"They if they saw an NTAC agent while I was making the drop they would kill her."

"She'll be okay, we'll get her out. You're making a horrible situation worse by crying."

"I can't help it," Diana said. "I just can't help it."

"Well, let's get dressed, and we'll run to work and tell Ryland what's going on. He'll have a better idea of how to handle it."

"Okay," Diana said as she took a sheet and shifted of the bed. She made her way over to her closet where she removed on her neatly displayed suits. Tom gathered his clothes from the floor and through them on as Diana began searching for a pair of shoes. She found them and placed them on completing the outfit. "Let's go. I want Maia back."

"Everything will be okay. We'll get her back." Tom said as they left the apartment.


End file.
